Violetta
Violetta or "Soul Weaver" is one of 12 Hunters currently featured in Identity V. Background Violetta was once a famous freak show performer, later reduced to performing in third-rate circuses after the audience lost interest in her. She's always wanted to get back on stage and once again become the much-anticipated star. With the help of a mechanic, Violetta installed flexible mechanical prostheses and a few sophisticated gadgets on herself and created a new show—Human Spider Show. Her old boss refused to let her perform, but Violetta didn't give up. She has accepted an invitation to perform, and is going to hold her comeback show at Oletus Manor. Of course, for safety reasons, audiences shouldn't watch it up close. External Traits Abilities Deduction Target # Value #: One man's meat is another man's poison. #* Basic Objective: Trample 1 pallet #* Advanced Objective 1: Trample 3 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Trample 5 pallets #; Conclusion #: Photo: A basket with a baby in it has been left under a seat at the performance.2 # Treasure #: They are wrong. This is a priceless treasure! #* Basic Objective: Achieve 100 with Thread Holding #* Advanced Objective 1: Achieve 200 with Thread Holding #* Advanced Objective 2: Achieve 300 with Thread Holding #; Conclusion #: People will pay a hefty price for tickets, even if all they get to see is him crawling awkwardly on the ground with his meatball-like limbs.3 # Family #: You can deny it all you want, but you are still my "father". #* Basic Objective: Impede survivors with cobweb traps 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Impede survivors with cobweb traps 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Impede survivors with cobweb traps 3 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: A girl missing her limbs is affectionately snuggled up in the arms of a man wearing a top hat.4 # Amazing Cabin #: Max said this is my home. #* Basic Objective: Terror Shock survivors 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Terror Shock survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Terror Shock survivors 2 times #; Conclusion #: Poster: Only 5 and 3/4 pennies to enter and admire this mysterious creature-a cross between a penguin and a man! Only at Max's Amazing Cabin! # Celebrity #: What's that thing? It looks...repulsive. #* Basic Objective: Hit survivors with Spinning 3 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit survivors with Spinning 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit survivors with Spinning 5 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: A long winding queue can be seen outside the Amazing Cabin. A man in a top hat excitedly counts money. # His Love #: Max said that money can't buy sincerity, but sincerity cannot be exchanged for money. #* Basic Objective: Hit a survivor after you use Cobweb Accelerate 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor after you use Cobweb Accelerate 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit a survivor after you use Cobweb Accelerate 3 times #; Conclusion #: But money can make you happy,can't it? # Common Practice #: The audience is fickle. #* Basic Objective: Hit a survivor after using Excitement 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor after using Excitement 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit a survivor after using Excitement 2 times #; Conclusion #: Can she do anything apart from jumping around mending rags? How dull. # Beyond Grasp #: It used to be her advantage, but now it is her disadvantage. #* Basic Objective: Eliminate all survivors #* Advanced Objective 1: Eliminate all survivors #* Advanced Objective 2: Eliminate all survivors #; Conclusion #: A girl missing her limbs is falling down once again from a red rubber ball;her body is covered in bruises. # Give It Everything #: This is all I have, a funny yet tragic performance. #* Basic Objective: Apply 3 layers of Entangled to survivors 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Apply 3 layers of Entangled to survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Apply 3 layers of Entangled to survivors 2 times #; Conclusion #: Max, I'll become your star again, just give me a bit more time to practice. # Expired #: You do know all products have an expiration date, don't you? #* Basic Objective: Wrap up survivors with Cocoon Death 2 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Wrap up survivors with Cocoon Death 3 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Wrap up survivors with Cocoon Death 4 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: Outside, a cage with a human inside is being transported on a carriage. A man wearing a top hat is counting money without looking up.5 Trivia * She is currently the only hunter who has more than one way to kill a survivor. * She sings. * She has a voice like Bonnie Tyler. * Her Chinese name call "Spider"